The Revenge of Rob Harley
by Rockfan05
Summary: Rob Harley (the drug dealer from the fan fic Sid, Harold and Stinky Does Drug) has escaped from prison! Now he wants to kill Arnold


Narrator: Uh oh! Rob Harley , the foe from the fan fic Harold Stinky and Sid Does Drugs, the one who nearly killed Arnold and his friends, is escaping the jail! The alarm goes off and cops starts chasing Rob in the front yard.  
  
Cop 1: Come back here, kid!  
  
Rob::::running:::: I aint no kid, I am 14 years old!  
  
Cop2:::sneaks up from behind a bush::: Gotcha ya lil' prick!  
  
Rob: shit  
  
Narrator: 'shit' Rob thought. He got captured by the cop. How was he going to continue his plan to escape. He looks down and sees pepper spray in the cop's pocket.  
  
Cop 2: Let's get you back in the bars  
  
Rob:::grabs the pepper spray and spays Cop 2 in the face::::: Take that!  
  
Cop 2:AHHH!  
  
Cop1: He's getting away!  
  
Rob: You'll never catch me! Here I come world!  
  
Narrator: Rob reaches the fence of the jail and quickly climbs up before the dogs starts chasing. As soon as he reached the top of the fence, he jumped down to the other side and ran off to the town  
  
Rob: SO LONG SUCKERS!  
  
Narrator: In the otherside of town, we see Arnold and Lila hanging out on the top of the boarding house playing a song on the guitar.  
  
Arnold::::playing the guitar and singing:::: Hey little girl look what you do, oh I love you. Hey little girl I love you! :::Ends song:::  
  
Lila: O that was beatiful Arnold!  
  
Arnold: You really think so?  
  
Lila: O it ever so was! I really love hanging out with you Arnold. You are one of the sweetest, and the most gentlemen I have ever been around with. You are ever so sweet!  
  
Narrator: What the hell? Helga is stalking Arnold again from a dumpster on the roof  
  
Helga: Look at that German girl. Who does she think she is! Trying to get Arnold. O Arnold how I worship you, how I love you how I...  
  
Curly::::breathes from behind helga:::: :::Helga punches Curly violently in the nose and Curly falls down:::  
  
Helga: I gotta make Arnold a repellant to Lila before it's too late!  
  
Narrator: The next day in PS118 at lunch.  
  
Arnold:::walks from the line::: Where do I sit? ::::Looks around the whole cafeteria and spots Lila all be herself at a table and Helga sitting with Phoebe in another. Arnold walks to the empty table where Lila is, sets his tray down, and sits::: Hey Lila!  
  
Lila: Hi Arnold, how are you doing?  
  
Arnold: I am doing good, how bout you?  
  
Lila: I'm ever so great today. Listen Arnold, do you wanna go for a walk in the park after school?  
  
Arnold: I would love to!  
  
Narrator: Right behind Lila is Helga and Phoebe's table. There goes Helga getting jelous again.  
  
Helga: Who does Lila she think is? She is all over Arnold.  
  
Phoebe: Gosh, Helga, it sounds like you are jelous of Arnold.  
  
Helga: ME JELOUS! WHY WOULD I BE JELOUS?!  
  
Phoebe: Jeez Helga, about 88 percent of our conversations is about Arnold and you always look at him in class.  
  
Arnold: So, I was just looking at how dumb his stupid little head looks!  
  
Phoebe: Ok, whatever you say Helga. :::continues eating::::  
  
Narrator: 3 hours after lunch, 3 o'clock stoke and off Arnold went along with the rest of the 4th graders.  
  
Sid: Hey Arnold, me Sid and Stinky are gonna play some wall ball, would you like to join?  
  
Arnold: Can't Sid, I gotta go to the park. Maybe some other time.  
  
Sid: Well ok, c'mon guys.  
  
Narrator: Sid, Harold, and Stinky went to one of the allies in town to search for a wall to play wallball  
  
Harold: Here's a good wall!  
  
Sid: Yeah!  
  
Stinky: Ok, let's play!  
  
Narrator: Sid, Harold, and Stinky play a game of wallball  
  
Stinky::Throws ball against the wall and the ball bounces back to Harold's hand, which Harold failed to catch, so he runs to the wall.  
  
Sid: Ha! Now I got you!  
  
Narrator: Sid throws the ball to the wall and it hits right before Harold could touch the wall. The balls bounces out of the ally. Stinky runs out to get it.  
  
Stinky:::goes to get the ball::: Ha, Harold stinks at this game.  
  
Narrator: uh oh! The ball is right under Rob Harley. Stinky gets surprised when he sees him.  
  
Rob:: Well well well, if it isn't the fucking pot head Stinky? So where's your other 2 friends, and that mother fucker Arnold?  
  
Stinky: Wait a minute, I thought you were in jail!  
  
Rob: Well I bust out, now we can hang out and smoke some weed again.  
  
Stinky: Rob, not only am I never gonna do drugs again, I am also never gonna hang out with you! Now get lost!  
  
Rob::::grabs a joint, lights it, and burns Stinky's nose with it.  
  
Stinky: AAAAAHHHHHH!!!  
  
Narrator: Sid and Harold runs out of the ally to see what is happening. Sid: What's going on here?  
  
Harold: O no, it's Rob.  
  
Stinky: Help me, guys! He burnt my nose.  
  
Rob: I offered you guys weed, offered you friendship and now you guys are gonna put all that away! :::Tackles Harold:::  
  
Rob: Now tell me, where is Arnold?  
  
Harold: I don't know!  
  
Rob:::strangles Harold::: What?!  
  
Harold: Ok ok! He is in the park! Now get off me!  
  
Rob:::gets off Harold and runs away:::: I am going to kill that mother fucker!  
  
Sid: We better call the cops, before that maniac tries again to stick a joint in Arnold's mouth.  
  
Narrator: Arnold is walking with Lila in the park.  
  
Lila: I am ever so thankful that you walked around the park with me.  
  
Arnold: It's not a problem at all. Really Lila. You're a cool friend!  
  
Narrator: Who is that on top of one of the tree in the park. Oh, it's Helga. What a surprise. He is spying on Arnold again  
  
Helga: Arnold, what a boob. And yet I love him. O, but that Lila! What she have that I don't?  
  
Narrator: Helga looks around the park and sees a guy in dreds (Rob) entering  
  
Rob: When I get my hands on Arnold, he will be dead!  
  
Helga ::on the tree::: Uh oh! That is gonna kill Arnold!  
  
  
  
  
  
Stay tune for the next episode of Hey Arnold 


End file.
